


Shy Shy Shy?

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, cuteness, platonic Satzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Tzuyu becomes less and less thrilled with attention, except from one clingy roommate.





	Shy Shy Shy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Tzuyu wore her hair tied back in a ponytail, glasses over her eyes, and a thick trench coat to keep warm. She didn’t want to be noticed so much.

It was common for her to be stopped by onlookers, telling her how pretty she was. Sometimes however, she’d also hear mean counters saying she wasn’t great. At first, she became indifferent to attention, but now it developed into full on  _ shyness.  _

As she entered the apartment, brushing the snow off her coat, a high-pitched screech in the form of her name assaulted her eardrums.

“TZUYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

She was thrown up against the door in a tackle hug by her roommate, Sana. A sweet aroma covered her person, much like the aura she emitted. “I’m so glad you’re home! I was making cupcakes~ Eh?” Sana noticed Tzuyu’s hair and began dusting it off. “You got snow all over you.”

Tzuyu blushed in embarrassment as Sana brushed off the snow, then took her hand. “Come on, you must be starving!”

“I don’t think cupcakes is much of a dinner.”

“So? It’s better than our daily dose of ramen.”

Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile. “True.”

Sana was her counter to her  _ shy shy shy~ _

**Author's Note:**

> A special gift for a friend! She prompted me with shy shy shy, so I hope you like it <3


End file.
